mangafreefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ovejita Negra- Capítulo 12: Desierto como yo
~Ovejita Negra returns~ thumb|center|500 px||Ponedla hasta previo aviso~ Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_Shiny.png Pero luego, ahora tenéis que contarme qué hacéis aquí. Marlie y Leila le contaron toda la historia a Fay, mientras tanto Zoru miraba una línea brillante que se movía. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_Shiny.png Vaya... Yo nunca he sido muy normal, nadie quería estar conmigo porque cada vez que veía sangre o mataba a alguien me ponía muy contenta. Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png ¿A tí también te odiaban? Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_Shiny.png Bueno, mataba a los padres de mis compañeros de clase (Sonrisa macabra) Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_blanco.jpg ¡Genial! ¡Si somos tan diferentes que somos iguales Fay podrá venir con nosotras! Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Zoru... ¿En serio crees que es buena idea? Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_blanco.jpg ¡Sí! Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Pero primero tengo que hacerle unas preguntas, Fay, ¿crees que podrías estar un ratito sin matar a nadie ni comer Pokémon? Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_Shiny.png No Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png ... Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_Shiny.png Bueno, pero a vosotros no os comeré Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png ... Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_Shiny.png Vale, de acuerdo, sólo asesinaré zanahorias Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Mhs está bien, puedes venir con nosotras... Otro psicópata más, genial. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_Shiny.png ¡Guay! ¿Queréis cenar? Marlie se dió cuenta de que llevaba prácticamente dos días sin apenas comer y no se pensó su respuesta dos veces. Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Vale, ¡gracias! Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_Shiny.png ¡Llevo mi cena aquí conmigo! 100px Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png ¿Llevabas una chuleta de Shinx encima? Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_Shiny.png Sí,me la dio una amiguilla a la que decidí dejar salir con vida. Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Bueno... Yo en realidad soy vegetariana. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_Shiny.png Ahms, yo carnívora. Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png No me había dado cuenta... Luego Fay les llevó hasta su casa y les dejó una cama a cada una para dormir. Esa misma noche Jacky volvió a aparecer en los sueños de Marlie. Parad :3 thumb|center|500px|Poned hasta que os diga que paréis juasjuas Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai_Variocolor.png Hola Marlie Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png ¡Hola Jacky! Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai_Variocolor.png Veo que has hecho una amiga nueva... Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Sí, bueno, que viniera ha sido idea de Zoru. Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai_Variocolor.png Puede serviros de ayuda, a lo mejor en realidad no es tan sádica. Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Se ha comido una chuleta de Shinx cruda... Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai_Variocolor.png No hay que judgar a primeras Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Tienes razón... Oye Jacky, sácanos de aquí. Este bosque me da mal rollo. Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai_Variocolor.png Como quieras, mañana por la mañana habréis salido las cuatro del bosque. Jacky suspiró. Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png ¿Qué te pasa? Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai_Variocolor.png Nada yo... déjalo... Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Siento algo en la espalda. Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai_Variocolor.png Puede que sea yo, te estoy arrastrando. Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Oye Jacky, me he dado cuenta de una cosa que ha cambiado en mis sueños contigo. Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai_Variocolor.png ¿El qué? Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Antes era un lugar horrible, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor en él. Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai_Variocolor.png Eso será porque estoy enamorado. Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Jacky, no me digas esas cosas... Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai_Variocolor.png Vale, de acuerdo, bueno es por la mañana. Te dejo. Parad música thumb|center|500px|Poner esto hasta que os diga que paréis Sin que Marlie pudiera despedirse se despertó. Observó a su alrededor y se dió cuenta de que había dos caminos. Uno llevaba a un desierto horrible y sin agua y el otro a un riachuelo encantador donde había un Zorua de color azul que los miraba con cara de pervertido. Marlie intentó ignorarle, pero el Zorua se acercó a ellas. Justo cuando llegó a donde estaban se despertaron Zoru, Fay y Leila. Archivo:Cara_de_ZoruTriz.png Pst, hola. Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png ... ¿Hola? Archivo:Cara_de_ZoruTriz.png Hace tiempo que no tengo ningún rollo. Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Ah, me parece muy bien. Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_blanco.jpg A mi no (?) El Zorua extraño miró a Zoru y arqueo las cejas, su mirada lo dijo todo a lo que Zoru contestó: Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_blanco.jpg Lo siento pero mi amor verdadero me está esperando, no puedo. Archivo:Cara_de_ZoruTriz.png Una pena, aunque no pretendía salir contigo... Hay aquí otras tres tías y estamos asin de solicos. Archivo:Cara_Clefairy_Gris.jpg Que guarro mi`arma Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png ¿Desde cuándo hablas tú así? Archivo:Cara_Clefairy_Gris.jpg Desde hace un rato, me he cansado de la palabra "normal". Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Sí clero, muy normal todo... Archivo:Cara_de_ZoruTriz.png Bueno ¿Y pa dónde vais? Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Tenemos que elegir un camino de estos... Supongo. Marlie le contó su objetivo. 300px300px Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Ya sé cuál vais a elegir, no sé ni para qué me molesto. Archivo:Cara_de_ZoruTriz.png ¿Puedo ir con vosotras? Me llamo Triz. Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_blanco.jpg Lo siento, sólo puedes venir si eres diferente. Archivo:Cara_de_ZoruTriz.png Soy azul, are you fucking kidding me? Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_blanco.jpg Bueno, pues vale ven, pero yo tengo mis principios amorosos. Archivo:Cara_de_ZoruTriz.png Vale. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_Shiny.png ¡Al desierto! ¡A ver si así os morís alguno! Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_blanco.jpg ¡Al desierto! Archivo:Cara_Clefairy_Gris.jpg Voto por él. Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Bueno vale, si vosotros lo decís (con lo mono que es el riachuelo...) Archivo:Cara_de_Flygon.png ¡Alto! ¡No paséis por aquí! Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_blanco.jpg ¿Por qué? Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_negra.png Si, ya sé que es mucho más bonito el camino del riachuelo pero ellos insisten en arriesgarnos a morir de sed. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_Shiny.png Y a mí me parece bien. Archivo:Cara_de_Flygon.png No lo digo por eso, os he estado espiando y por el desierto no vais a llegar a la ciudad. Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_blanco.jpg Ohh... Archivo:Cara_de_Flygon.png Bueno, me llamo Neon y soy un troll Archivo:Troll.gif Continuará~~ COMENTAD U SUS ASESINO A TODOS :3. Y podéis parar la música~ Categoría:Capítulos de novelas